The Myth of Jar Jar Binks
by Cratershockbrothers
Summary: New Republic historians have made a startling discovery….Jar Jar Binks never existed! How did this myth get created? More importantly…Why? Finally! The dream and hope of many across the galaxy is made a reality! This new document ties into our separate document, The Empire's Revision of History.
1. Why we wrote: The Myth of Jar Jar Binks

**Why we wrote The Myth of Jar Jar Binks**

Giving an explanation of why we wrote about altering the account of Jar Jar Binks, well... really deserves no explanation. But we will say this: The inclusion of ewoks in Episode 6 was already close to making the movie franchise enter the realm of 'cheesy'. The creation of Jar Jar Binks crossed that line in an 'in your face' way. We had no choice but to come up with a way of how Jar Jar could be deleted forever...

Please keep reading if you would like to know more.


	2. The Myth of Jar Jar Binks

**The Myth of Jar Jar Binks**

One very unusual and highly contested addition found in the Peace Through Understanding Campaign (PTUC) records is the individual known as Jar Jar Binks.

After multiple interviews, with both Human Naboo and Gungan first hand witnesses to the events of the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo, the conclusion is clear: The individual Jar Jar Binks never existed. It is unknown at this time who the author or authors were of this fictional character. The real question though is why was this fictional character created? Through careful scrutiny of the PTUC, motives have been identified. Although, for full understanding you have to be familiar with the very long and complicated history between the Human and Gungan people of Naboo.

As with most worlds with more than one sentient species, prejudice, racism, and misunderstanding between Humans and Gungans on Naboo spanned millennia. At the time of the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo in 32 BBY the Humans and Gungans of Naboo had little to do with each other, that much is well known. It wasn't always this way of course. Over the generations there were times of close cooperation and trade between the two species for mutual benefit, and as a result quality of life, technological advancement, and art and culture progressed at astonishing speeds. But in 67 BBYthe Gungans established a policy of isolationism primarily stemming from a popular social movement of getting back to traditional Gungan culture. There were fears from Gungan elders that so much interaction with the Human Naboo were eroding their traditional values. The Gungans, always loyal to their Boss, Gungan High Council, and revered elders, suddenly and en masse, abandoned their involvement in the lands of the humans of Naboo. Retreating to their underwater habitat, the Gungans pulled most of their presence and technology down to the depths of Naboo with them. At first, the Human Naboo attempted to persuade the Gungans to continue their cross cultural exchange. Unfortutnately, the aforementionted Gungan 'return to traditional value movement' proved too influential.

How the Gungan isolation affected the Human Naboo is vitally important to the development of the myth of Jar Jar. Prior to the Gungan isolation of 67 BBY trade between the two species was commonplace. In fact, the Human Naboo had become dependent upon superior Gungan technology. The Gungans had developed unique ways of manipulating and harnessing the power of the world's plasma which both cultures utilized and sold to buyers off world. Most Gungan technology was a closely guarded secret, but under the close supervision of Gungan scientists and engineers, they cooperated with the Human Naboo on creating a whole gamut of devices from household appliances to advanced military defense and weapons. Without the Gungans to assist with the manufacture and maintenance of these items, the Humans were unable to replicate or repair them. Entire sectors of the technology and manufacturing industries on Naboo suddenly collapsed. Wide spread layoffs, steep inflation, and severe economic depression was the result. Humans had to adapt without the conveniences that Gungan technology provided in the everyday human domestic life. The transition was not easy.

This period of change included a myriad of mixed feelings and judgements against the Gungans by the general Human population of Naboo. While a small minority of Humans had a level of respect and understanding for the Gungan people and the journey their culture was going through, the majority of the Human population felt abandonment, anger, and resentment. At first, Humans labeled the Gungans as selfish, then taciturn, and eventually abnormal. They emphasized and exaggerated cultural and physical differences. Disparaging political cartoons and crude jokes about Gungans became commonplace, yielding snickers and jabs from even the most learned of the Human Naboo. This type of humor continued to accentuate and normalize the differences and hard feelings between the two species. Eventually, Humans characterized Gungans as bizarre looking, clumsy on land, lacking social etiquette, unable to take matters seriously, and even stupid.

Jar Jar Binks was a fictional characterization of those prejudices. As we look at the records of the PTUC, practically every account of Jar Jar Binks embodies one or more of the aforementioned prejudices.

The first depiction of Jar Jar Binks actually surfaced in a Naboo political cartoon in the year 62 BBY. The cartoon featured a Gungan named Jar Binks who was a diplomat addressing the king of the Human Naboo, King Tapalo. Jar Binks goes on to break several rules of etiquette while making a complete mess of the throne room, then departing without being granted leave by the King. Comical to the Human of Naboo at the time, it would have been nonetheless insulting to the Gungans. It is theorized that perhaps a young Palpatine was behind this cartoon.

The creation of Jar Jar Binks also served as a scapegoat. One that minimized the heroics of the Gungan people when they helped the Humans reclaim Naboo from the Trade Federation in 32 BBY. Jar Jar's role in the events are fraught with mistakes that eventually do more good than harm but only just barely. The original author/s and those who expanded and reinforced the myth of the ridiculously uncouth and accident prone Jar Jar helped the proud humans of Naboo 'save face' and nullified them feeling that they owed the Gungans a great debt for their aid.

Palpatine found the myth of Jar Jar Binks useful in his Empire's consolidation of power across the galaxy. He authorized the inclusion and dissemination of this fictional person and his exploits in the PTUC. The myth of Jar Jar helped elevate Palpatine's people on his homeworld of Naboo in a small way across the galaxy. With the elevation of his own people, also came the elevation of himself. And we know that Palpatine, the political genius that he was, was nothing but attentive to even the smallest of details and the advantages they could give him.

In summary, Jar Jar Binks did not exist. This cannot be stated strongly enough. His presence can simply be deleted in every historical situation he was reportedly involved in. There was no meeting and guiding the two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They obviously had the skills and resources to accomplish their tasks without assistance from a fictional Gungan. A Jar Jar Binks did not help lead the Gungan Grand Army to victory over the invading battle droids. And A Jar Jar Binks certainly did not become a Senator of Naboo. The rest of the historical records where this fictional character is mentioned are fairly accurate if you simply ignore the presence of Jar Jar Binks. This deletion of a very controversial inclusion in the PTUC should at last give the real Gungan people and the rest of the galaxy some 'peace through understanding'.


End file.
